The Thumbelina Curse
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: What happened during the Thumbelina Curse before Gerda came along? How did Gwyn turned into stone in the first place? How did Kai got shrunken? Why did Thumbelina rejected the Fairy Prince's proposal when she was clearly happy and was in love? Read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Shrunken Goddess

**Hi everyone. I really love the Dark Parables game series and everything about it. However, the Thumbelina Parable from The Thumbelina Curse has always been on my mind because the story was very confusing to me. It said that Flora was shrunken and the Fairy Prince broke her curse. However, in the bonus game, she was still shrunken. So this is my interpretation on what the parable meant. There will be some of Ballad of Rapunzel and other reference to other Dark Parable games in later chapters. If you have not played the bonus game of Ballad of Rapunzel yet then don't read this story. Only read if you'd played the game or don't mind getting spoiled for this story might contain spoilers. Also, later in the chapters, there will be other characters and their perceptive as well.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Parables. Dark Parables belongs to Blue Tea Games and Eipix Entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shrunken Goddess

In the magical world of Rosaria, a place where fairies lived and where nature has it's incredible beauty, there is a Goddess. She is known as Flora, the Flower Goddess of Nature and Balance. Everything is balance for her for she is neither good or evil. Her powers can be viewed either as a blessing or a curse. Her powers are also shared with certain individuals, who are her Guardians. These Guardians also have another to balance out their powers that the Goddess have gifted them. They are given immortality and a portion of her powers over a certain flower and an element in order for them to aid her in a time of need, although it is for them to decide in the wisdom of her decision.

However, the power of the Goddess also depends on her faithful followers and unfortunately for her, Flora can feel her powers dwindling at the very last second. She feels weakened for she is having difficulty in stabilizing herself. A highly large amount of people of Floralia has left, leaving the only two people left that her powers can depend on. The Royal Half-Sisters of Floralia, Princess Rapunzel and Princess Belladonna. It was when the last two Princesses have left the Kingdom of Floralia that Flora can no longer maintain her form. She is forced to be reverted to a child's form as the result of her powers weakening.

Immediately after this incident happened, a portal was suddenly opened to her homeland. A woman came through the portal as well as... Are those flying monkeys? The woman was dressed in a colorless and dull clothing. It looked frumpy and the sleeves were very baggy. A brown sash was tied around her waist. She was also wearing a black hooded cloak and part of her face on the left side was hidden by her hair. She also carries a staff with her, similar to a traveler's cane. Despite her face was well hidden, Flora let out a gasp of shock for she recognized that deep scar across the woman's face. It was Mother Gothel! The flying monkeys have blue skin with black fur and have dark wings on their backs. All of them were wearing dull blue and black uniforms with a brown satchel around them. At least three of them were accompanying Mother Gothel.

A flying monkey flew over the defenseless little girl and poured some kind of potion on her. She started to shirk and getting smaller and smaller until she is the size of a thumb. Mother Gothel, now known as the Wicked Witch, walked towards her with determination and snatched the shrunken girl in her palm hand, intending to keep her as a pet. She also plans on taking her away from her home, far from Rosaria.

The Wicked Witch let out an malicious laugh at what her potion did to the Goddess, "Ha ha ha. You're so tiny, Flora. So tiny that I think I shall call you _'Thumbelina'_ instead!"

"Let me go!" Flora, now called "Thumbelina", cried out.

The woman was very ecstatic. She takes pleasure at the futile struggles from the distressed little girl in her hand. Her revenge was almost complete! All she needs to do is to take the shrunken girl to her place and keep her in a cage. Then the fun will truly begin. Mother Gothel and the flying monkeys left the same way they got in and the sorceress then closed the portal to the magical land. She also scattered the three emblems that opened the portal in the first place.

* * *

As the Wicked Witch is getting further from both Rosaria and the Kingdom of Floralia, the tiny girl felt her memories are starting to fade away. But why? How come she is starting to lose her memories? It wasn't until Mother Gothel notice the tiny Goddess looking a bit daze that she answered the problem why Thumbelina is feeling the way she is right now.

"Oh, can't remember much, can you?" the vile woman sneered in pride. "The potion I used to shirk you came from a plant from a very exotic world. One where everything is just _upside-down_. I am glad to be away from that place, it just make me want to go _mad_. Eventually, you won't even remember who you are."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Thumbelina questioned. She will admit, she is fearful of what the treacherous woman will have in store for her.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day to come for a very long time." the Wicked Witch mused. "Ever since you ruined me, robbed me of my beauty, and refused to give me immortality, I've been planning to exact my revenge on you for so long. You shall be my pet, my own little caged bird. Everyday, you shall be tormented by the very nature that you once ruled over... The very thing that you loved and cared. You will finally feel what it is like when the thing you loved most betray you! Oh, I just can't simply wait any longer!"

As the woman carried her into the forest, Thumbelina saw her chance. She controlled the tree branches to distract her captor. The branches on the trees responded, attacking the flying monkeys and the woman until she made the mistake of letting the shrunken Goddess go. Luckily, for Thumbelina, she landed on a soft patch of green moss. She got up quickly and started to run. However, she realized getting back home won't be as easy as she thought. She was way far from home, but there is still hope for she is not far from Floralia. She decided to not stray from the kingdom, since it's the only place she is familiar with. She didn't get far when she heard a loud scream of anger from Mother Gothel. She was clearly not happy and the little girl does not want to stay long to find out how angry she is. For now... She needed to hide.

It was starting to get dark and Thumbelina didn't know where to go. As the skies darkens, it was hard to make out the trail or find out where she was going. It was pointless to get back home now, so the tiny girl decided to find a place to stay for the night. A place where she can also hide if either Mother Gothel or her flying monkeys might be searching for her. It was when she found herself an healthy looking tree trunk and a small tree hollow that acts like a little doorway. She walk towards it, curiously to find it, surprisingly, her size. What were the chances of that? She spend the rest of her night sleeping on a green leaf while using a soft flower petal as a pillow. She has to sleep for she has a long way with getting back home, especially since she is shrunken to the size of a thumb.

* * *

Meanwhile... Somewhere in the forest, Mother Gothel was furious! She looked in every bushes, flowers, and trees in an attempt to find Thumbelina. She then turned to her flying monkeys for help. The least she can do is put these brainless creatures into doing her bidding.

"You," she pointed to the middle one. "Find her! Bring her back to me!" she screamed.

"Er?" the middle flying monkey pointed to himself in confusion.

"Yes, you!" she shouted at him.

The poor creature was afraid of it's mistress. After all, with an attitude like that, anyone could be easily frightened of her. He, if it is a he, just shook his head slowly and meekly. The witch then took him by his uniform and made him look into her cold, dark, and empty eyes. He trembled in fear as he stared into the lifeless voids that are lost in revenge. She shook him like a dirty, old, ragged doll until he nods his head again to give a more firm answer. However, he didn't do it because he serves her, he did it because he was afraid of her.

"Go," she spat at his face. "And you better not fail me!"

The flying monkey shook his head again, although nervously this time, and did as he was told and fly into the night. He searched and searched, but couldn't find Thumbelina. He was panicking for he couldn't stop whimpering in complete worry and fear. If he can't find her then the Wicked Witch will surely dispose of him for his uselessness... Or worse, she could dispose his entire friends and family. He was once a free creature you know... Until the Wicked Witch came.

His home was far from this land, in a different magical realm called Oz. He lived in the beautiful and peaceful jungle until the Wicked Witch came and enslave him and all his friends to do her bidding. As long as the Wicked Witch is in control, they can't do anything, but to obey her every command. Such a terrible way to spend the rest of your life, right? All night he searched with no prevail. He cannot go back. It wasn't an option, not unless he has some useful information to be his reason for returning. For now, he'll wait and see what will happen. He stood at his location until the light of dawn came.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter. Also favorite, but only if you truly enjoy/love this story!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Marriage

**Hi everyone. Before we get started, I'd like to thank AgentChan and guest for your support and for the awesome reviews. Also, if anyone catch that I made a small reference to Wonderland in the previous chapter, please review below. Anyway enough of me chatting. Ready for more Dark Parables? Here we go. Enjoy chapter two. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unwanted Marriage

Thumbelina woke up from the tiny bed she made in the presence of sunlight that shine on her face though the tree hollow. The shrunken Goddess got up to start her journey for she has no time to waste. She must return to Rosaria where she can be safe and where she can hopefully rebuild on her powers. She traveled again and hurried as fast as she could, which wasn't saying much as she is still cursed to be the size no smaller than a thumb. Unfortunately, her curse began to worsen more and more. The longer she stays cursed, the more she is starting to lose her memories even faster. Eventually, she lost all of her memories just when she reached the Gates of Floralia. She only remembered herself as Thumbelina, nothing more.

Upon wondering lost around the abandoned Kingdom of Floralia, she didn't watch where she was going and fell in a large burrow. Luckily, she didn't hurt anything of hers, however, she found herself in a world she wasn't familiar with. She tired looking around her surroundings. Darkness. There wasn't anything, except darkness. Not even a spark of life displayed itself in this cold, empty void of nothingness. Only silence and darkness surrounds her. The only light around is the radiance of the sunlight that illuminates the spot she is standing. But even that isn't enough to fill this dark world she has fallen into. When looking around, she thought she saw something moved amidst the darkness and hesitantly called out for it.

"Hello," she spoke with uncertainty. "Is someone there?"

The thing moved and slowly got up. It barely showed it's face in the presence of sunlight, almost like it hated it.

"Who woke me from my nap?" the creature questioned, irritated that he had woken up from a short nap. Judging from it's voice, the creature is a male. He looked down and noticed the trembling little girl at the center of the spotlight as she stared at him with fearful green eyes. "Was it you? How did you end up in my home?"

"I'm sorry if I waked you. I was lost and have fallen in your home." the girl apologize with caution for she still don't know who she is talking to.

The creature fully revealed itself as he step into the light. Thumbelina took a step back for each step he takes forward. However, she stops backing up once she is at the border that the light has provided. The creature has dark velvety fur, a long muzzle, and very small eyes. The furry creature is a mole!

"Who are you?" the mole questioned.

"I'm Thumbelina." the girl answered.

She felt that there was more to her name, but it was the only thing that appeared in her mind. As for the mole, his face softens at the sight of the girl. You can almost say that he has taken a liking to Thumbelina for her ethereal beauty. He was nice to her for a few days causing her to be less fearful of him despite their first encounter. However, what the mole feels isn't a real feeling that mortals called "love". Like what mortals sometimes do, he confused love with something else. Something a bit more... Possessive. He was only kind to the poor girl so she can stay with him. It was when the thought of her leaving crosses his mind that he decided to take drastic actions to make sure she stays.

* * *

One day, as Thumbelina was trying to light up the burrow, much to his displeasure of anything that reminds him of the surface world, he approach the girl.

"Thumbelina." he called out to the girl.

Thumbelina turned her attention towards him, "Yes?"

"Will you be my bride?" he asked.

He saw her frown at the idea of marrying a mole. Was it a joke? She wished it was. She looked at him as she slowly divulge her answer.

"Mr. Mole, you have been very kind to me and I am grateful for your hospitality," she started as the mole urges her to finish. "But I humbly decline your proposal."

The mole was furious. He knew that he shouldn't have excepted so much from someone who is different from him, but that didn't matter. Despite she refused his offer, he still insisted that they get married even going far to force the girl into marriage. He declared for the marriage to begin at the end of the week, leaving Thumbelina extremely distraught over the matter.

She wanted to find a way out, but how? She can't reached the opening at all! And there was nothing she can climb up on. She was trapped here. Every night, Thumbelina cried in despair, not wanting to spend the rest of her life married to a mole.

 _'To no longer see the light of day again? Never to see the beauty that nature has to offer? Always remained trapped in a dark void forever?'_

She didn't want that. It was just an unfair life! She would even cry when the mole approached her. Of course, the creature didn't see what the big deal was. He didn't even consider the girl's feelings at all and just ignored it as some kind of stage or fit.

"Why so sad, Thumbelina?" the mole questioned.

"I don't want to be here." she sobbed, though there was a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to this place, after all, it will become your home." the mole assures her, not getting the hint.

"Don't you understand?! I want to be _away_ from this place." Thumbelina didn't even bother looking at her host.

"Well, you'll be my bride and in time, you'll love it here." the mole replied before leaving the girl alone.

"More like a prisoner in this grim place." she comments quietly so that he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Thumbelina would visit the same place to cry every night. From where her tears landed, a herbal plant grew. The plant has grown ever since she started crying upon finding out that she was to wed her host. It took a while for her to notice it, but she didn't give it much thought on how it came in the first place. She was just too distraught that she didn't know what to do.

"Help... Help!" someone pleaded in pain causing her to stop crying.

The little girl wiped away her tears and followed the sound of the voice. It was a feminine voice and it clearly needed help. Thumbelina continue following the voice when she saw an injured sparrow. She was trapped by a bunch of hard, old twig branches. Unfortunately, one of her wings got caught in one of the branches.

"Please, help me." the sparrow begged for the girl's help. "I have two children back at my nest. They haven't eaten in days."

"You poor thing." Thumbelina sympathize as she quickly forgotten about her dilemma in an effort to help the sparrow.

She tried to clear the twig branches, but something strange happened. Just a simple touch and the branches started to glow. Thumbelina watched in awe as the twigs become green again. Even the sparrow marvel at the miraculous sight. They looked... Healthy and clear away, no longer entrapping the sparrow.

 _'How very odd.'_ the girl thought at the sudden move.

The sparrow came crashing to the ground as she was released from the twigs.

"Are you okay?" Thumbelina questioned in concern for the mother sparrow as she ran to her side.

"My wing..." the sparrow gestures to her right wing as she tried to moved it.

However, it was badly damaged and the sparrow let out a cried in pain. The little girl immediately examined the damaged wing. There was a large wound and the wing looked a bit torn.

"You have to stay put or you'll hurt yourself more." Thumbelina advised in worry.

"But I can't," the sparrow insisted on leaving, but couldn't. "I need to return to my little ones. They'll starved if I don't find them some food."

Thumbelina tried to remain as calm as she could. She then remembered the herbal plant that had mysteriously grown. It could heal the wing and then the sparrow can leave. The cursed little girl quickly disappeared into the shadows, leaving the sparrow to herself.

 _'Hm...I wonder... Is she who I think it is?'_ the sparrow pondered at the thought after what she had seen.

The little girl returned with the leaves of the herbal plant and crushed them to make an healing medicine. She then carefully coated the spot where the right wing is injured. After that, she covered the healing wound with a piece of unused spider silk she found. The sparrow watched as the girl tend to her wing, a feeling of appreciation took root in the creature's mind for the cursed Goddess' kindness. She was even more convinced of the girl's true identity.

"There, that should help with your injury. How do you feel?" the tiny girl asked.

After trying to flap her wings a couple of times, the mother sparrow beamed in happiness.

"It's... It's working! I don't feel pain anymore." the sparrow answered. She looked at the tiny girl. "Thank you, I am in your debt. What is it that you want?"

At that moment, Thumbelina remembered her arranged marriage. She might have a chance to escape after all. There is still hope.

"I want to get out of here. The mole, who I've been with, wanted me to marry him. Even though I don't want to, he insisted that the marriage happens." Thumbelina explained.

"How awful of that creature. To express my gratitude, how about I take you far away from this place? I know of a place where you can get help."

"Really?" the little girl asked in half doubt and half excitement.

"Yes, climb on." the sparrow suggest as she offers Thumbelina a ride.

Thumbelina eagerly climbed onto the sparrow's back as she spread her wings in an effort to take off. First, she flap a few times to hover in the air. Then she flew from the opening into the azure sky. The girl was happy to see the warm sunlight again. The wonderful lush green fields and the bright days are ahead of her. She was finally free! Away from a lifeless world.

"Where are we going?" Thumbelina questioned in curiosity.

"To a Fairy Kingdom. You'll be safe there and it's not very far. It's within the Kingdom of Floralia." the sparrow answered as she flew higher into the sky.

* * *

As the long day started to become night, the sparrow flew with Thumbelina to the Specter Valley. The little girl stared in wonder and awe as she can make out a tiny little place. If a mortal were to see a fairy ring from the outside, they won't really see the truth from the inside. However, that rule doesn't really apply to Thumbelina. As the sparrow landed inside the ring, the truth revealed itself. It was the Fairy Kingdom! The kingdom is in the center of a fairy ring made out of glowing red and white toadstool. Many lights flickered like fireflies and the flowers were just indescribable! The castle is made from a small tree, with the branches already filled with tiny pink flowers. It may looked small from a view of a human, but to the fairies, it's home.

"Welcome to the Fairy Kingdom." a voice greeted Thumbelina as she climbs off the sparrow.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember the nest with the hungry baby birds? I'm guessing their mother was the one who took Thumbelina to the Fairy Kingdom. Also to clarify, I know that Rosaria is the land of fairies, but if the Fairy Kingdom is there, then it will messed up the storyline that the bonus game provided for us. Lastly, I can't really picture Flora showing emotions even if she had lost her memories, but I thought it will be nice to expand her character a bit. Remember to review and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fairy Prince

**Hi everyone. Ready for more chapters? Here you go and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fairy Prince

Thumbelina turned around to see who had greeted her. It was a young gentleman with light brown hair and sky-blue eyes. His outfit consist of a blue shirt made from the forget-me-not flower. A green jacket from leaves is worn on top of his shirt. His pants are made from the finest spider silk ever. Lastly, his feet is wearing brown shoes. On his head is a flower crown made out of the golden crocus flowers and green smilax vines.

"Welcome milady," the gentleman bowed. "I am the ruler of this kingdom. The Fairy Prince, Favonius. May I asked for your name?"

"Thumbelina." the girl introduce herself, giving the Fairy Prince a small curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Thumbelina." Favonius replied. He then addressed to the sparrow, "Faye, did something happened that I received a visit from a dear friend of mine?"

"Oh no, not me, Your Highness." Faye, the sparrow denies. "It's Thumbelina."

"Really?" Favonius questioned, turning his attention back at her. "Is it true, Thumbelina?"

"Um..." the girl didn't know how to answer.

Faye made a small gesture to talk privately with the Fairy Prince. The two left the girl for a little while as they discuss about her.

"Thumbelina is cursed ever since the Goddess Flora has weakened. Many fairies from Rosaria spread news that the Goddess went missing after an evil witch plotted revenge against her. I found the girl when I got caught in twig branches and she freed me with her powers." Faye explained to the Prince.

"I see..." Favonius started to put the pieces together.

 _'If Flora is missing and this girl have powers over nature, then...'_ a click went in his head as he figured out the answer. Thumbelina and Flora are the same person.

"If what you are saying is true, then this 'curse' must be the reason why she can't remember anything at all." Favonius continues in a low voice.

"Can you cure her?" Faye questioned hopefully.

"I might, however, it probably won't break her curse. Just the effects the curse does to her." Favonius answered.

"Then I'll leave her in your care. Farewell, Prince Favonius." Faye departs from the Fairy Kingdom to return to her nest.

She hoped her two children haven't gone hungry. Right now, she has to find food. The Fairy Prince watched his friend disappeared into the night until he turns to Thumbelina, who was reaching out for a butterfly in curiosity.

"It's must have been a while, traveling all the way here. You must be very tired." Favonius spoke, startling the girl.

"It has been a long day." Thumbelina agrees, albeit a bit hesitant to speak.

The Fairy Prince smiled warmly, "Come. I have a room in my palace. You can stay there to recuperate from your adventures."

He lend a hand to the girl. Thumbelina was still reluctant in taking it, but she eventually took it. As she walked with the Prince, she thought about the gentleman and his name. Favonius, huh? That means "favorable", right? Quite an odd name, yet understandable and probably suitable. Once they entered the Tree Palace, he lead her to the upstairs. There, he showed her to her room.

"This shall be your room, Thumbelina. Please, sleep well tonight and have a good evening." the Fairy Prince advised before leaving the girl alone in her own room.

Once he left, Thumbelina explored a bit around the area she was given. The room was fairly spacious, not too small to feel enclose nor too big to feel out of place. From her left, there was a bed. A rectangle shape constructed by twigs and tiny vines. The mattress was soft filled with moss that gives a springy feel to it. Parts of the bed have flowers embedded between the twigs and vines, making it appear exquisite. Across from where the bed is, a writing desk with a wooden chair stands. It was well crafted, having many ornate floral designs on the legs and some of the drawers. Opposite to the door, is a large window that leads to the balcony. Hanging above the windows are translucent white curtains made from silk.

Thumbelina walked towards the transparent frame and opened the windows, stepping into the balcony. From where she stands, she can see that the Fairy Kingdom is a very festive place. She can hear music and laughter as the fairies dance and sing. She couldn't help, but felt a small smile spread on her face. It was so... Peaceful. It sort of reminded her of... Home? She started to frown on the idea. She has a home? That can't be it. She doesn't remember if she does have one. If so, why can't she remember? It was when she ponder too much on the thought that her head started to hurt. She decided to take the Fairy Prince's advice and headed for the bed. She, however, decided to leave the windows open so she can continue listening to the festivity outside.

* * *

In the morning, the girl woke up slightly groggy, but eventually manage to get rid of the tiredness. Upon exiting her room and wondering around the palace, she immediately met up with the Fairy Prince.

"Good morning, Thumbelina." Favonius spoke.

"Good morning, Prince Favonius." Thumbelina replied back.

She tilted her head a bit as she studied the Prince with an unreadable expression on her face. His hair was messy as if he forgot to comb it and... Are those bags under his eyes? Favonius caught her expression, but he can't figure out what it was. Was it curiosity? Or was it confusion? He decided not to think too much about it since he was too tired to do so anyway. Instead, he clears his throat to catch her attention.

"Anyway, take this, Thumbelina." he told the girl as he showed her a small vial. Thumbelina took it and simply look at the vial in confusion. When the girl just blink and seemed reluctant to respond, Favonius felt the need to explain. "It's a cure, Thumbelina. It may not break your curse, but it will bring back your memories."

Thumbelina didn't respond and simply gave the Fairy Prince another unreadable expression, though he imagined it to be doubt or suspicion this time. He doesn't blame her. He would also feel uneasy if some stranger know him and gave him a potion to drink. However, he is not the type to take advantage of something or someone. Unlike the mole that Faye told him about, he considers everyone's feelings and would listen to their problems. He watched as she slowly drink the cure. Just like he suspected, the cure restored her memories, albeit only small fragments at first. However, in time, bit by bit, she will slowly remember who she is.

Until she completely recovers and gain all her memories, the Fairy Prince offers Thumbelina to stay in his kingdom. He concluded that she'll remember everything in just six days, knowing that his cure is very effective when it was him who worked all night on it. Therefore, he decided to have her stay for just a week. Who knew that a lot can happen in just one week? That something will changed the both of them in such a small amount of time? Although he has been kind and nice to her during the first three days, Thumbelina was very hesitant to speak or spend time with him. Who could blame her? Considering the last time she was taken in by someone's hospitality, it didn't went well. She was worried that the Prince would turn out to be like the mole, but eventually, on her fifth day of staying, she got over her doubts upon realizing that his company was genuine and he had not made any advances towards her.

She would mostly spend her days with the Prince in his walks around the gardens, much to his delight since he had earned her trust. As for her memories, she is starting to regain them faster with each passing days, receiving the main important parts with the others coming later. Favonius once called her Flora out of respect, but she allowed him to call her "Thumbelina" simply because she neither like nor despised the name. In return, Favonius allowed Thumbelina to addressed him by his name, without the need of being formal. However, as the days passed, Thumbelina began to feel something in her whenever she is with the Fairy Prince. It was a strange feeling that she never felt before. It was a wonderful feeling that not only make her feel warm, but there was a feeling of completeness in her. It was like the missing piece of a puzzle as this feeling fills an empty gap she felt in her heart. As for Favonius, he feels attracted to Thumbelina everyday when she was with him.

* * *

On the sixth day...

The two were sitting near a pond on one quiet evening. They both know that they have this feeling, but never acknowledge that the other feels the same way. Though it was close, it was Thumbelina who realized it first. As a matter of fact, it was her who suggested to meet with each other to discuss about their... Feelings in the first place. She knew that the Fairy Prince would understand and will listen to her troubles.

"Favonius," she started. "Since you are more experience with your people, maybe you can tell me why we feel... Attracted to each other."

"I wished I knew the answer, Thumbelina. All I know is that ever since you came, I felt more happier than usual." Favonius answered.

Thumbelina looked up at the sky as stars started to appear before she spoke, "All my life, I had an empty gap in my heart from all my duties, but now I feel complete."

"Me too," Favonius agreed as they make eye contract. "I understand what you're saying. I also felt like I'm missing something… Something very important."

"Do you know what it is?" Thumbelina questioned.

"What is?" Favonius asked in confusion.

"I feel more happy and I feel that my heart is filled with warmth." Thumbelina clarified on her feelings.

After thinking about it for a moment, Favonius came up with an answer, "I think it is love."

The girl looked confused as she tilt her head to the side, "What is love?"

"It's a very complex emotion that humans possess." Favonius explained.

Being the Goddess of Nature and Balance, Flora doesn't really understand the concept of love nor hate. She is capable of expressing emotions such as happiness, sadness, and anger, although not out in the open. But never in her life had she experience love before... Nor hate. However, now that she has learned to love, that balance is beginning to tip because of it. Thumbelina continued to listen as the Fairy Prince explains to her what he knows.

"Love is… A more in dept feeling of attachment and there are many forms of love... Like the one between family members or friends." Favonius continued.

"What kind of love do you think we have?" Thumbelina questioned in curiosity.

Favonius paused for a moment before deciding on the answer, "I think it's the kind that has to do with romance."

Thumbelina began to understand the complexity of love and fell even more in love with the Fairy Prince as well as him. Though both tried to hide their feeling for each other, trying to tell themselves that the other won't accept, it was plain obvious that they do love each other. At least, she come to understand why mortals are willing to change after being affected by this emotion. It was a powerful feeling that lingers at the heart for all and eternally. And she can't get rid of it.

The Goddess Flora has fallen in love.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case you're wondering, a little fun fact:**

 **1) Favonius is the spouse of Flora in Roman mythology.**

 **2) Both Crocus (a human) and Smilax (a nymph) were turned into plants that shared their names in Greek myths. Many sources didn't gave the name of the Greek Gods/Goddess that turned them, but one source claimed that Flora turned Smilax into vines after taking pity on her.**

 **And since Dark Parables love to have some myths tied into their story, why not do it here? Remember to review and favorite.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Halves of a Broken Heart

**Hello everyone. Again, thank you for all of you who are reviewing on my story! Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Halves of a Broken Heart

On the seventh day, Favonius was walking to a specific hallway. He wanted to speak with Thumbelina, but more like he needed to. Oddly enough, he found the door to the room he had given her is opened. Everything looked just like it was before Thumbelina stayed except for one thing... There was small bellflower lamp. He looked at it is slight confusion.

"I don't remember that being here." he muttered to himself quietly.

Above the ceiling, there is a tiny hole to let the light of the sun or moon to enter, like a skylight. His eyes wonder to the balcony window. Standing on the balcony is Thumbelina. She was staring at the blue sky, the feeling of longing filled her eyes. She was clearly lost in thought and was deeply troubled by something.

Favonius just stood at the door and knocked on the side, catching the attention of the girl. Thumbelina turned around at the sound.

"Favonius, you startled me." Thumbelina spoke.

"Pardon my intrusion, but what seemed to be the matter, Thumbelina?" Favonius questioned, wanting to cheer her up.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry." she replied, turning her attention back to the skies.

"Oh." Favonius was disappointed, but mostly concern.

Normally, she would tell what she had in mind and shared it with the Fairy Prince. Like yesterday when she had told him that she is starting to feel love.

 _'No, impossible. She doesn't love me. I'm a fairy and she is technically a Goddess.'_ he thought as he filled himself with doubt.

He left the room, leaving the girl alone until nightfall. When it got dark and everyone was asleep, he decided to take her outside so the both of them can clear their minds out of their troubles and worries.

* * *

Today was special and it wasn't because it's Thumbelina's last day. He decided to show her a secret place that he never showed anyone before. It was, in a way, underground. Like an underground tunnel.

"Where are we going?" Thumbelina questioned as Favonius took her hand to lead her to the secret place.

"You'll see." he answered.

Once he took her to what looked like a dead end, he singled her to stop. There was a thick curtain of ivy. The plant reminded Thumbelina of one of her decreased Guardians, Princess Ivy Green. She felt bad for the Princess and for her sister, the Guardian of the Thorned Rose, Princess Briar Rose, but there wasn't anything she can do about it. It was her job to kept things in balance and as much as she would like to, she can't interfere with the ways between life and death or tamper with it.

She also knew that for even attempting to revived the dead would come with a high price. Second chances are also not easily given. You can't just get it. You have to earn it, but even earning it is difficult for you have to prove your worth to be deemed worthy in earning a second chance. That was one of the many reasons why some of her followers might have scorned her and come to believed that she was cruel and dispassionate when it comes to the death of their love ones and she didn't do anything about it.

"Thumbelina?" the Fairy Prince's voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up.

Favonius moved the ivy curtains to the side, revealing a secret passage behind it. Just from standing where she is, Thumbelina thought her heard the sound of water running. He allowed her to enter first and upon seeing the what was at the end of the secret passage, she was dazzled.

The enchanted place had a waterfall that filled the crystal blue lake. Many crystals shimmer in the light of the full moon, giving out a luminous glow. Many flowers bloomed in the presence of Thumbelina as she danced and played gracefully. Her laugh rang around the enchanted place, like a clear bell. It was the first time she truly smiled and had enjoyed herself. Thumbelina rarely smiled at all, so the Fairy Prince was rather surprised that he was the first to make her feel that way and to witness it also.

Struck by her beauty and elegance, the Fairy Prince couldn't deny it any longer. He is in love with Thumbelina as the doubt he felt in the morning was replace with new hope.

 _'But I can't tell her yet.'_ he was thinking on the right moment to asked. _'I think I'll tell her when she feels like talking.'_

He joined her as they shared their first dance. As they danced in grace, the crickets chirped to play a sweet melody and the light of the fireflies flickered around them. They say when a dance between a fairy and their partners commence, if they are truly in love, then they would be destined to be together. The result is if they finished a complete dance. After they finished dancing, they sat near the fairy-size waterfall.

"This place is amazing," Thumbelina comments. "When did you find such a place?"

"When I was a little boy, I discovered it when I played hide and seek once with my friends. I used to sneak out of my room, away from my duties as a prince and would come here to relax. No other person had ever discovered this place before." Favonius explained his childhood.

"Except me." the girl pointed out.

"You are special to me, Thumbelina. And I wanted to make you happy." Favonius smiled as he looked her.

"Thank you." she softly expressed her gratitude.

"Come." he took her hand and lead her to swing made out of rose vines.

The Fairy Prince waited until Thumbelina sat down on the swing before giving her a gentle push as she swings back and forth. She let out a little giggle from all the fun she is having. Honestly, she is enjoying this. After they have finished with the swing, they returned to the lake to stare at the starry sky. A shooting star had passed as if telling that the two were meant for each other.

"Thumbelina." Favonius started.

"Yes, Favonius?" she questioned slowly.

"I have something to tell you," he replied before taking a deep breath. "There is a reason that you are the first person I have showed my secret place... And it's not just because you are special."

"Then why?" Thumbelina asked, though she has a feeling she knows why.

"It's because I love you." he confessed his love for her. Favonius became concern if he had made a bad choice since he caught her frowning. "Did I upset you?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed in alarm. "It's just… Ever since I had stayed here, I began to fall in love with someone."

"Who?" the Fairy Prince questioned.

"You." Thumbelina told him. "You were so kind to me and saw me more than just a Goddess. You treat me with so much kindness and care... That I was moved. This feeling… It's not the same like my followers. Although they adored me, it wasn't the same. And others hated me for not saving those they loved."

"But I don't hate you, I love you." Favonius remarks.

"I know and I also love you too, ever so dearly. But I'm not sure if we can…" she trailed off in heavy thoughts.

The Fairy Prince stood up on his feet and pulled Thumbelina up until she is standing in front of him. He took her hands.

"We can be together, all you have to do is say 'yes'." Favonius encourages her with a smile. He then kneel to the ground, still having her hands in his. "Thumbelina, will you marry me?"

Thumbelina would have been happy. She would. However, she was more conflicted. But even if she didn't know what to do, she has already decided. Or should I say, her answer was automatically there. Thumbelina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them back up again.

"Although I love you too, I can't be with you." she bluntly, yet gently gave her answer.

Favonius frowned for he didn't understand, "Why not?"

"Because I have my duties elsewhere." she was gasping his hands in hers. "I want to be with you- to have this feeling of love stay with me forever… But if I do stay, I'd be ignoring my duties and everything will be unbalance. It's a duty that cannot be forsaken. I'm sorry." Thumbelina explained.

"Oh, I see..." Favonius stood up on his feet.

How could he be so thoughtless? He knew very well that she has her job as a Goddess, yet here he was, trying to keep her astray from it.

Thumbelina looked down upon her own reflection in the water. She knew, as fragments of her memories are slowly returning to her, she'll start to remember her duty and purpose in nature. It was the thought that had troubled her mind all day. Because she had learn to love, she had caused a tip in the Balance of Nature. To balance the scale once more, she would either have to learn to hate or leave. But she couldn't hate when she had learn to love. So instead, she will eventually have to leave the Fairy Kingdom and return to her duties as the Flower Goddess. It was the only way if she couldn't learn to hate what she already loves.

She wondered if this is how the Swan Lake Princess, Odette, felt when she met the Exiled Frog Prince, James. Forsaking her duties as a Swan Princess and a Swan Guard in the name of love. If Flora wasn't so attached to her duties, she was sure she would have done the same. She would willingly accept the marriage... To be happy. However, abandoning one's duties resulted with dire consequences. And unfortunately for Flora, her story is not meant to be a fairy tale. Not meant to live Happily Ever After.

She took the Fairy Prince's hands after she saw that they were shaking.

"Please, don't blame yourself." Thumbelina told Favonius. "You were just following your heart. It's my fault. To be honest, if I did have options, I would have stayed here and be by your side."

"I understand," Favonius answer, although disheartened. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow." she answered sadly.

"So soon? Favonius questioned in disappointment.

She didn't answer, but simply nodded regrettably. The Fairy Prince was heartbroken. He wished that she could have stayed a bit longer. One week went by so fast. Nevertheless, he will never forget her or their time spent in these few short days.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being so melancholy. Also, please review if you wish to have a kiss scene. Remember to favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5: Our Parting will be Forever

**Good morning everyone. Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but hopefully the story will make up for that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Our Parting will be Forever

Once, there was a girl named Thumbelina, who is actually the Goddess Flora. After losing her memories, she met with the Fairy Prince, Favonius, with the help of a sparrow she saved. Despite these two people, who were not connected with the other in any sort... They were brought together by the cruel reality of Fate. The Fairy Prince made a cure that would bring back her memories, but not break her curse. In a state of an unknown feeling, the shrunken Goddess spent one entire week in bliss with the Fairy Prince until she realized... She had fallen in love. Though she was in love, she couldn't be with the Fairy Prince for she would be neglecting her duties as the Goddess of Nature and Balance. She could only refuse, leaving the two of them with a sad farewell. This... Is where our story shall begin...

Favonius woke up a bit late in the morning. He got up to dress, but he wasn't really in the mood. As he got out of his room, he slowly walked to Thumbelina's room. He had recalled that the girl mentioned that she'll be leaving early in the morning... Which he had missed. He opened the door to find everything in it's place. Then again, she didn't came with any belongings when she first came to his kingdom. The only thing that was different was that bellflower lamp.

 _'Why am I hoping so much? She's probably gone already.'_ Favonius thought in sadness.

He closed the door to the room, which will probably never be used again. Feeling that he needed some fresh air, the Fairy Prince walked outside the palace's doors. He doesn't feel like flying. Actually, now that he think about it, he didn't fly for an entire week! It must be because he wanted to spend time with Thumbelina. Many fairies have wings, but whenever they don't need to fly, their wings would disappear. As Favonius walked slowly, sulking at the ground, something caught his attention. A single flower bloomed under his feet. How did that happen?

The Fairy Prince looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Thumbelina was standing at the Grand Gates, waiting for him. He immediate run to her as she gave him a small smile.

"I thought that you'd be gone!" Favonius exclaimed as he embraced her in his arms.

"I had to see you one last time before I do." she whispered in his ear.

"I need to tell you something." Favonius began.

"What is it?" Thumbelina questioned.

"I-It's... About my cure." Favonius ended up saying.

"Oh?" Thumbelina was slightly disappointed. She was hoping it was something else.

"Once you leave my Fairy Kingdom, my cure will slowly loses it's effects. Some of your memories will stay intact, but by then, you'll probably forget most of it." Favonius explains as Thumbelina nodded, expressing that she understood. "So you'll have to return to Rosaria as quickly as you could."

"I... I wished I could stay. I really do." she replied.

"Maybe you can come back one day." Favonius suggested.

"Thank you, Favonius. However, this... Farewell- our parting... Will be forever." Thumbelina was having difficulty saying her sentence.

"I understand." Favonius sadly smiled. "Regardless that this will be the last time we'll see each other, you are _always_ welcome anytime to visit my kingdom... Whenever you wish."

"Thank you." Thumbelina softly spoke.

"You have my blessings, Thumbelina." Favonius told her.

"And you'll always be in my heart." Thumbelina replied.

"And mine." he revealed his iridescent wings to reached a yellow primrose flower, the flower of eternal love. He picked it, flew back down, and gave it to her. "This flower alone has always been my favorite from the others. It has never left my side, but... For you, I am willing to part with it. A present before you go, so you'll always remember me."

Thumbelina was moved to tears as she hugged her prince. She never had someone who cared so much for her before. And now... She have to say goodbye. He have gave her a present so that she'll never forget about him. Now... It is her turn to give something so he'll never forget about her.

She whispered in his ear, "This is something that will be yours... And it will be yours to keep for eternally."

Favonius was confused on what she meant. Before they part, Thumbelina did something she never have done before. She place her hands on the Fairy Prince's face, closed her eyes, and gently place her lips on his. Favonius' eyes widen in shocked. He didn't except this to happen. It was so... Sudden. Many flowers of different type, shape, and colors blossomed from where they stand. Despite Flora has taken the appearance of a child's, her love is real. When she pulled away, she wiped away her tears and let out a soft giggle at the Prince's shock expression.

"Thank you." her voice brought him back to reality as she took the flower from his hands.

Favonius wanted to say more, but just couldn't find the words. Instead, he said his goodbye as the gates opened, "I love you, Thumbelina. Farewell."

The little girl gave him a sweet smile before she left, "Farewell, Favonius. I love you too."

As Thumbelina steps out of the fairy ring and out of the gate, the wooden doors slowly shut. Favonius returned to the Tree Palace with a hopeful smile on his face. One thing for sure, they will never forget each other or the time they've spend last night at _their_ secret place.

* * *

Thumbelina continued to walk, clutching her flower close to her as she made her way to the Forgotten Garden. She had to get back to Rosaria of she were to have her memories fully restored now that she is away from the Fairy Kingdom. Even now, she can feel her memories fading away again. Although, like Favonius told her, some stayed intact.

 _'I have to get back home. I have to get back to Rosaria where it is safe.'_ Thumbelina told herself in thought. _'I-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screeching. She looked up to see a flying monkey. Quickly, the small girl ran under some bushes for cover. She watched in alarm as she saw two pair of hairy feet made contact to the ground, not very far from where she is hiding. She tried to keep quiet as much as she could despite she was trembling as the bush she is hiding under is being attacked. It only took a few minutes until the creature gave up on the bush Thumbelina was hiding and decided to search for her again though air. After a few minutes more, Thumbelina took a peek outside from her bush. When the coast was clear, she grabbed her flower and step out from her hiding place.

She decided it was best if she hide amongst the flowers so the flying monkeys won't catch her so easily. However, with many flying monkeys sent after her, Thumbelina can only hide. With her powers limited, she was pretty much powerless. At night, it didn't help her case. The creatures were motivated in finding her. To make matters worse, their visions were enhance by Mother Gothel so they have a better chance in finding her even in the dark!

"There so many of them..." Thumbelina watched in worry as the winged creatures won't moved on.

They were certain that she was hiding in the gardens and won't fly to a different location. She needed help. She remember she once used telepathy to asked for a Prince's help from a faraway kingdom once. Even though back then she wasn't in danger, she needed to reach out for him. But knowing Mother Gothel, she can't just depend on the Prince alone. She need to asked for two more brave young souls to help her if she was to get back home. So this night, she started to call out to the people in their dreams through telepathy to help her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have no idea what flower Thumbelina was holding in the bonus game, so I picked a flower that would having a meaningful meaning to it. Also, later on, I'll be updating another chapter, just to let you know. Remember to review and favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Adventure

**Good evening, everyone. This chapter will be different from the others as well as the next two chapters. This chapter will start before the events of Ballad of Rapunzel and transitioning to the Thumbelina Curse. It will start with the people who were already there in the bonus game. In BoR, it was Gerda, Kai, and Gwyn. But in the bonus game, it was Gwyn, Kai, and Gerda. So guess who is in this chapter~ ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Adventure

In the Bernese Alps of Switzerland, there stands the Snowfall Kingdom. It has been 10 years since the Detective saved the land from the Snow Queen who was manipulated by the evil False Mirror. The people were happy for there was hope and laughter. However, one person was not so cheerful. Snow White's son, Gwyn, has been receiving strange dreams at night. He would see a girl. Despite her image was hazy and unclear, she was asking for his help in the Kingdom of Floralia.

Prince Gwyn woke up from his dreams, confused at the message the girl was trying to tell him. Feeling that he needed some air, he got out of bed, dressed up, and headed to the royal garden. Once he got there, he took in the warm sunlight and the sweet scent of flowers. He opened his eyes to see his mother, Snow White, with her familiar. The snowy white eagle was on her arm and softly chirping. After she let her familiar soar to the skies, Gwyn decided to speak after seeing a troubled look on her face.

"Mother, what's wrong?" he questioned as his mother turned to him.

"The Kingdom of Floralia has fallen. Your uncle is going there to save his love one with the help of Gerda." Snow answered with a slight hint of worry in her icy-blue eyes.

Word has let out that Prince Ross Red had came back to the kingdom three days ago, but he immediately took off with the Golden Child. Gwyn was disappointed, hoping to meet his uncle. He wanted to know more about him, other than the stories his mother used to tell him. According to Snow White, Gwyn apparently inherit Ross Red's adventurous side of the family. Gwyn then perked his head up as he remembered that name that his mother just spoke of.

"The Golden Child, the same one who saved me all those years ago?" Gwyn asked.

"Yes." Snow answered.

Although it was 10 years ago, Gwyn was miraculously saved by Gerda when he had fallen into a coma-like sleep. It was her tear that saved him all those years ago and he had not gotten the chance to thank her for it. He hoped to see her again- to properly thank her for her good deed. From his distant memories, he had a brief moment with Gerda, only remembering her blue eyes and blonde hair. But now, she probably had grown up. Who knows what she looked like now or what she is currently doing. Gwyn looked up to see his mother drowned in deep thoughts of her own.

"What's the matter, Mother?" Gwyn questioned in curiosity.

After some hesitance, Snow White told her son that she'll be venturing to the kingdom to assist her brother.

"Even though we haven't talked in years, we both lost someone who were important to us. I can't let him go through anymore pain and hardships as I did. Plus, I know Ross. Knowing him, he'll only get himself and Gerda into trouble… That is why I'm going." Snow decided. "Starting tomorrow."

After his mother declared this news, Gwyn has a smirk on his face. A smirk which she caught and knew very well.

"Then I'll come to!" Gwyn exclaimed with irresistible excitement.

Snow White was not at all surprised by her son's thrilled attitude. She knew that Gwyn would take any chances to travel, though she wished she was wrong.

"Are you sure you want to come, Gwyn?" Snow asked in uncertainty on whenever or not she should let him join her.

"Don't worry, Mother. I can take care of myself." Gwyn insisted with a bright smile on his face.

"Let me think about it..." Snow trailed off as she left the garden to pondered on the thought

Gwyn won't let up on the matter. Throughout the day, he would follow her around and give many reasons why he should come. After an entire day of pestering his mother around, Gwyn decided to stop to give his mother her time and space, much to Snow's gratefulness. Feeling that she needs help, Snow consult with her father, the Mountain King. She went into his room to find him reading a book. After the events that happened 10 years ago, the Mountain King has been living a peaceful life. He looked up from his book when he saw his daughter sadly smiled at him as she entered his room.

"What's wrong, Snow?" the former King asked, noticing that familiar expression on her face.

Snow leaned on the door until it was closed before answering his question, "I'm worried, Father." The Mountain King gestures for his daughter to sit down as she sat at the edge of his bed. He joined her, siting beside her as she discuss her problem with him. "It's Gwyn. He wants to come along with me to Floralia... To help Ross and Gerda."

The Mountain King put a hand on hers and squeezed them in assurance, "Snow, Gwyn is no longer a child. He can take care of himself." Snow didn't respond for she is still hesitant. "I know you are concern with his safety, but sometimes... It is best to let him go. He'll be fine."

Snow looked at her father as she gave a small smile and softly spoke, "I can never understand why you always helped me feel at ease, Father."

"You are my daughter, Snow. And I support you. Just..." the Mountain King trailed off to gather his thoughts. "If you do see Ross, can you tell him that we missed him and to come back home one day?"

"We?" Snow questioned.

"I know that you missed him too, deep down." the Mountain King replied.

Snow give a little nod before she left, "Thank you, Father."

As Snow White walked down the hallways to find Gwyn, she started to reflect on the days she was the fearsome Snow Queen. How can her father be so... Forgiving? Why was he so caring and loving after everything that has transpire? Back then, she tricked her father into being influence with a single cursed mirror shard. She felt very bad for her actions- for bewitching her father. She never wanted to involved him, but she did it anyway. That doesn't make her any different than her stepmother... Right? Using love ones to aid in a terrible deed.

Regardless that she was tricked by the evil mirror herself, she shouldn't have been treated so well. She had expected to be scorned at for the many suffering she has caused. After all, the Snow Queen is nothing more, but the part of her that has lose faith and have succumbed to such sorrow. As a matter of fact, the Snow Queen was never created in the first place by the False Mirror. She was with Snow White since the very beginning- from the start of her birth. The only thing the shard had done... Was bringing the Snow Queen into the world. Nevertheless, the people forgave her too. Perhaps she doesn't understand much about the power of forgiveness and what it does. The same when she didn't understand that love is not meant to last forever.

Her thoughts then wander to her ex-husband, James. Maybe she shouldn't have been angry at him back then. When the Detective saved her, she revealed of Jame's death and his spirit has joined with Ivy's. She was a bit dishearten by the news, but perhaps it was better for him. To live Happily Ever After with his True Love than with her, who can never truly give him happiness. Though her time with his was brief, a piece of James is in her son. She knew that Gwyn was always eager to find adventure. It might turned out to be a good thing if he does comes along... Because she can now keep a closer eye on him.

Snow White then looked up to see Gwyn staring at the horizon though the balcony just as the sun is about to set. She place a hand on his shoulder for his attention. When he turned around, she let out a deep sigh in submission.

"Alright, you may come, but promise me that you'll be careful."

A wide smile spread on his face as his eyes widen in delight, "I will."

"We'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow, after breakfast. So get some sleep." Snow advised.

"Thank you, Mother." Gwyn hugged Snow until he lets go to retire to his bedroom.

Snow watched as Gwyn excitedly heads for his room. She smiled a bit before retiring to her own room. She will no longer be a Queen who holds onto sadness. Despite it lingers, she can put it in the past now and move on.

* * *

The next day, Gwyn woke up very early in the morning. He got dressed in his outfit with a leather shoulder armor. He got up to have breakfast in the dining room. When he got there, he found out that his mother already have her morning meal. She was feeding her familiar, which she'll be taking with her on her journey. As Gwyn ate, Snow White came inside.

"I still need to get a few things before going. Meet me in front of the palace doors with everything that you'll need." Snow replied before leaving the room.

Gwyn nodded eagerly and ran to his room after he finished eating. He was excited. It was his first time venturing somewhere else outside his homeland! It was a new change he is just too enthusiastic for. Plus, going to Floralia might help him understand what his dreams meant and for him to see Gerda again. They are going to the same place, after all.

Grabbing for his bow and quiver full of ice arrows, he exits out of his room to join his mother. Snow White was standing in front of the doors, waiting for him. She was dressed in her Snow Queen attire. In her hands is a specter that glowed an icy blue color. On her shoulder is where her familiar is resting.

"Ready?" she questioned once Gwyn joined her.

He nodded, "Yes, let's go."

The two set out to Floralia.

* * *

It took some time until Snow White heard news that the Detective has investigate Floralia because of the deadly pollen that has been spreading around. What a stroke of luck! Now she can not only help her brother, Ross, but she can also thank the Detective for saving her from herself 10 years ago. And no, not the "thank you" as in a polite way to express one's gratitude. She meant the kind where she repays the Detective by lending her aid in her investigation. Perhaps she can indirectly help her brother though the Detective... And she knows how. She has an ice quartz that the Detective can used if she was to stop that monstrosity.

Once they have arrived, she allowed Gwyn to explore the kingdom, albeit the areas that were not filled with deadly pollen. As an extra precaution, she have her familiar watched over him. Her attention was caught by a giant plant golem. He seemed fixated on one part of the building and was attacking it... And she knew why. Someone was inside that building.

The golem broke through the building with one of the plants behind it's back. Snow White understood what she had to do and teleported her way in. She freezes the plant before it could attack the Detective. When the plant backen away, Snow White lowers her specter as she looked at the Detective.

"It's been a long time, Detective. Years ago, you saved me from myself and I have not had a chance to thank you." she spoke in an almost regretful way. "There is much I would like to say, but I know Gerda is in danger now. Allow me to lend my aid. Welcome or not, I cannot stand by and watch my brother, Ross, suffer. Take this gemstone. It holds a portion of my powers, it may be of use to you."

Snow White gave the Detective her ice quartz as she willingly takes it. Before the Detective could leave, she questioned, "Aren't you going to come along, Snow White?"

The Snow Queen only shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid I cannot accompany you any further. The pollen is too dangerous for me." she then gave the Detective some advice, "Rapunzel's power can combat the spell she is under. If you enhance it, you will be able to save her. I believed the answer is hidden in the tower. I know the pain of losing a loved one. Rapunzel is important to my brother, I wished you all the luck in the world."

"Thank you, Snow White." the Detective expressed her gratitude as she left the room.

After the Detective went around doing her thing, Snow continued to stay in case she can be of any help. It was when the Detective activates a mechanism that the Snow Queen knew that her job is done and the woman no longer needs her help.

"My son owns his life to Gerda and I hope you can save her. Please help my brother, Detective. He deserves to be happy with Rapunzel." Snow pleaded as the Detective nods her head in understanding.

"I'll help him." she replied. "Ross, Rapunzel, and... Belladonna. I believe there is a choice that can saved them all."

A smile spread across the Snow Queen's face, "Thank you, Detective."

Snow White fades away and teleported to a more safer location. She decided to wait- to see if the Detective completes her mission.

* * *

After hearing news that Ross has saved Rapunzel, as well as the Princess Belladonna, with the help of the Detective, Snow White was ready to go home, knowing that she can rest in ease that her brother will be fine without her interfering with his life. She didn't get to see her brother so she couldn't give him their father's message. She somewhat wished she could see him again and possibly make up from all those years of disagreement. However, she decided not to and to just keep to herself. However, Gwyn was not ready to go home... Not yet anyway. It had been a while, but he receive the same dreams again. This time, he can see the girl more clearly than in his first dream.

"Mother, I want to stay." Gwyn insisted as Snow looked confused.

"Why, Gwyn? What could you possibly need to stay? And for what reason?" his mother questioned.

"I want to... Look around. It may help me understand more as prince." Gwyn made up an excuse which earns Snow's suspicion.

After his mother asked for his real reason of wanting to stay, other than "look around", he told her the truth. It took a while, but eventually, she agrees. However, she let her familiar stay with him to protect Gwyn if he was ever in danger.

Snow let out a deep sigh, "Be safe, Gwyn."

"I will, Mother." Gwyn assured her as she gave him a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

Snow White gave her son one last glance before she teleported away from the kingdom. When she was gone, Gwyn tried to find clues that could be meaningful- that can help him understand his dreams better. From a distance, hidden in the bushes...

"Why is the son of Snow White here?" the voice of a woman questioned. She then gasped in realization, "Oh no, he must have heard Thumbelina's call for him. I mustn't let him find her!"

From her years of studying different plants and their function, she has found one special plant capable of solving this little problem. She had come up with the Liquid of Petrification, capable of turning anyone or anything into stone, specifically marble. While Gwyn was distracted by a flying monkey, the Wicked Witch poured the potion on him, turning him into stone. She had a nasty grin on her face as she dragged the statue to the place below Belladonna's tower and chained him to a wall with a rusted lock. To make sure that he isn't set free, the witch threw the key somewhere in the Forgotten Garden. As an extra precaution, she grew carnivorous plants around the place. Lastly, she scattered the two flower levers and place an enchanted web at the doors.

"Now, let's find my little pet." the witch suggested as she resume her search.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this really long chapter. Make sure to review and favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shrunken Companion

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter, this one is similar to the last one. Hope you know whose next...**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Shrunken Companion

In the village of the Snowfall Kingdom, a young man was eager to learn and study about plants. He was always fascinated to learn the many different types when he was a child. This young man's name is... Kai. Kai was heading home one day to study a strange herb he found just yesterday when he saw Gerda. She was talking to a man he never seen before.

He hid to listen to their conversation, despite it was hard to hear because of the distance between him and Gerda.

"... Anything to help my village." he heard Gerda told the man as she went back inside her house before coming back out a few minutes after.

 _'Who is that man Gerda is talking to?'_ Kai thought in suspicion.

After seeing her leave with the strange man, Kai rushed to his house. Gerda is a neighbor of Kai's. She once moved next to his house 15 years ago and they have became childhood friends and neighbors ever since.

"Kai, where are you going?" Noah stopped his son.

"To my room. I need to gather some things." Kai replied as he ran upstairs.

In his room, there were botany books scattered everywhere. He didn't have time to clean this mess. Grabbing for his bag, he filled them with hopefully enough botany books and headed back downstairs.

Noah sighed, "Where are you going now, Kai?"

"I'm going to Gerda's house." Kai decided to not divulge his plan, keeping his answers very vague.

"But Gerda is not at home." Noah stopped Kai before he can reached the door.

The young man sighed. He knows that Gerda is not at home, but his dad doesn't. Maybe he can get some information from his dad without making it seem like he knows anything.

"Well, where is she going?" Kai questioned.

"She going to Floralia." Noah answered. "Her grandmother just informed me when you were in your room."

"You mean the kingdom that has this pollen spreading around the place?" Kai asked.

"Yes..." Noah trailed off. "I'm guessing you want to go there, am I right?"

Kai nodded his head. Well, it was officially the place he wants to go. After his father agrees on the condition that he will be safe, Kai took his coat and ran outside. It was a win situation! The Kingdom of Floralia was known best for their plants and many different flowers, but mostly because of it's patron Goddess, Flora. If he goes there, not only he can learn more about his studies, but he can also know why Gerda is going there.

* * *

When Kai reached the Kingdom of Floralia, he noticed it was highly filled with toxic pollen. Luckily, he brought his herb that will make him immune to the pollen... At least, for a little while. It was when he got to the Gates of Floralia that he noticed many vines all over the place.

"Strange..." Kai trailed off as he was studying the plants. "It is as if they are lifeless."

Just as he was about to touch the vines, he heard a beautiful song sung by a woman's voice. The plants starting to become alive and started to attack him. This wasn't good. Not good at all. His herb was losing it's effects. It can only make someone immune to the pollen for only twelve hours. Unless it is passed on to a different person, the time is almost expired. Eventually, the herb lost it's effect and Kai became ill, unable to breath properly because of the pollen. 24 hours later, Kai saw a stranger approaching him.

He was having difficult breathing, but he tried to talk, "Please help... the pollen... Get these vines off me..."

The stranger nodded and headed a different path. Suddenly, thicker vines started to attacking him. They were trying to strangle him! He could only let out a loud scream to catch the stranger's attention before really having his breath taken away. Luckily, the stranger was fast and managed to open the gates which destroyed the vines that were attacking him. She also help Kai take the vines off him.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Kai, I'm a botanist. I was studying these vines when I heard a woman start to sing. The vines came to life and..." Kai trailed off, feeling a headache from the pollen. "I'm still a little dizzy... Are you venturing into the kingdom? Then you need to take this." he reached into his pocket to give his herb to the stranger. "This herb will make you immune to the pollen. But as you can see, the effect does not last very long. I won't be able to continue like this. I'll rest for a while. Take care, stranger."

As Kai got up to find a safer location, he felt that the stranger was... Familiar. Maybe he have seen her before, but he couldn't remember. Maybe it was just the pollen messing with his head. He was able to find a spot that was not too far from the kingdom and stayed there to recover for the rest of the day.

* * *

One week later, after the pollen have completely subsided, Kai has been receiving some strange dreams. He would see a girl calling for his help. He woke up abruptly and tried to find her. He was looking around the kingdom for at least two days now with no success. However, instead of finding the girl, he spotted a flying monkey. It didn't notice him, but he was definitely searching for something. So the young botanist followed the creature. Somewhere in the Forgotten Garden, the flying monkey was attacking a patch of flowers.

"Ahh!" a tiny voice screamed in terror came from that flower patch.

Kai looked for something that he can used and quickly spotted a crowbar. Holding on the steel bar firmly in his hands, Kai swung it at the creature. It screeched in anger, but it did the trick. It flew away from the garden. Kai then threw the bar to a place that looks like a shrine. He notice a ladder, but couldn't reached it. He then turned his attention back to that patch of flowers which are standing quite still.

"Are you okay?" he asked. There was silence. "You can come out. It's safe now."

The flowers moved around until a tiny girl came out with a flower in her hands and showed herself to him. Despite she was small, Kai can make out all the details. She has pretty green eyes and long blonde hair that seemed to reach passed her shoulders. She wears a short sleeved white blouse with a ribbon tied below the neckline and a lavender strap dress with tiny hints of green leaves throughout her skirt, though it was almost unnoticeable. On her head is a small floral crown made out of tiny green leaves and purple flowers, possibly lavenders. She was also barefooted and carries a tiny yellow primrose in her hands.

"You're the girl from my dreams..." Kai trailed off in realization. The girl nodded to confirm his answer. "Who are you?"

In a little voice, she answered, "I'm the Goddess Flora, but because I have lost all my powers, I have reverted to the form of a child's. In this form, I am known as Thumbelina. Please, help me. I have to get home. The more time I spend away from Rosalia, the more I won't remember anything and my memories will be gone due to my curse."

"I understand." Kai replied as he was about to help her.

However, before he even got the chance to do so, the flying monkey was back. It flew above him and poured a potion onto Kai, shrinking him in the process. Now tiny and unable to protect Thumbelina in the way he is now, they both decided to run. The ran further from the Forgotten Garden and ended up in a different location that Kai does not recognize. Luckily, they managed to lose the winged creature and... Rest is what they needed that night.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The flying monkey was back, returning to his mistress. She was waiting in the western side of Oz, inside her dark castle. The Wicked Witch growled in anger at the sight of her failed servant.

"I can't believed you have failed me again!" she screamed as she threw a table across the room. She sighed in annoyance as she started to pace around, "I don't understand. I got rid of Snow White's son, I sent you a shirking potion made from the mushrooms of Wonderland to get rid of that boy, and all I asked of you was to complete a simple task! And what did you return with?! Nothing!" The flying monkey just gave a small screech in fear as his mistress continued pacing around. "If that wasn't enough to help with your search, I even enhance your vision so you can see in the dark!"

This time, the flying monkey screech, trying to tell his mistress something.

"What was that?" Mother Gothel questioned. She gave the creature a potion that will help her understand what he was trying to say.

"They were too fast. All I need is a potion to slow them down." the flying monkey replied.

"Ah... A sleeping potion." Mother Gothel stopped to mused at the thought. She walked over to her experimental table to mixed some indigents together. She then poured the elixir into a bottle and gave it to her servant. "The potion only have enough for two in case you miss the first time. You'll only have two chances, so don't mess it up. And if you do... You better bring me the girl or some good useful information. Come back empty handed and well... You don't want to find out, do you?" she questioned threateningly.

The flying monkey nodded as he departs from the castle to a portal that will lead him back to Floralia.

* * *

As it was getting closer to being dark, Kai and Thumbelina were trying to find a place to rest. Thumbelina wasn't sure how to feel. As a Goddess, she was much more assured about her safety. However, in the form of a child's, Thumbelina was very vulnerable to the dangers of the human world since she doesn't appear _physically_ in this world very often. Most of the time, she was doing her duties indirectly and spiritually. Plus, she was worried about the Prince she called a few days ago. He was the first to receive her message, so what happened to him? If something did happened to him then the girl was only getting more doubts in her head. Finally, they stopped after the young man declared that the area was safe. She will admit, she was impressed with the man's knowledge of knowing when danger lurks.

She just had to ask, "How do you know if it is safe?"

"I can tell because there are no tracks of animals. I also looked at the plants if they were damaged or not. That would tell if any large animals have been here. Because these plants are perfectly fine, it's safe."

"You seem to know a lot about nature." Thumbelina pointed out.

"Well, I'm trying to understand the life of nature- to used that knowledge to help those I care about. That's why I am a botanist." Kai explained.

"I see..." Thumbelina trailed off.

Thumbelina was a bit uneasy with the word "botanist" since one of her followers was one. She was a devoted one of Flora until she tried to drained one of Flora's sacred flowers. The result didn't end well. It was also getting late and the girl started to sleep. It wasn't a few hours later until Kai gently shook her.

"Wake up. There's something close to us." he whispered.

Thumbelina stirred and heard some rustling from the tall grasses. She looked worried as she was looking around to see where the sound was coming from. Kai was also looking, but for a place to hide and spotted a purple flower. He took her hand and took her to the flower. There was only room for one person. He gestures her to get in which she does.

Hearing the rustling getting louder, Kai quietly instructed the girl, "Hide in here and don't make a sound. I'll come back for you as soon as I can."

He put on his coat and left the girl in anxiousness as she watched from her hiding spot. She watched in horror as the brave man was fighting against a large creature.

"Please someone. Help us. Help us." she cried out in fear.

She became concern for Kai and was tempted to leave her hiding spot to check if he was okay. She slowly stepped out of the flower and hesitantly moved forward. She didn't see Kai, but saw someone she least expected. It was the same mole who wanted to marry her!

"Run, run!" Kai told her as she turned to run the other way.

Kai took off his coat to cover the furry creature's face so that he couldn't see anything. He ran in the opposite direction that Thumbelina went and fell into a hole in the Forgotten Garden. Unfortunately, Kai's coat also fell in the hole too, but who cares about that? Kai hurried to find Thumbelina until he managed to catch up with her. Unluckily, in the light of the full moon, a flying monkey was on their trail. Kai looked back to see it was carrying another potion. He then look in front of him to see Thumbelina getting inside a pink lily flower.

However, the flying monkey started to pour a potion that was meant for Kai, but instead... It hit Thumbelina causing her to fall asleep inside the lily flower. The winged creature tried again, but accidentally wasted the last of the potion's magic on the flower. The petals slowly closed up in dormant. With no more potion, the flying monkey decided to snatch the flower... A plan which he would have succeeded if Kai didn't push the flower down the stream.

The creature screech in annoyance as he tried to follow the flower, only for Kai to delay it by grabbing hold of his tail. Because the flying monkey was distracted by Kai, he lost sight of the flower as it went further down the stream. It growled at Kai as it started to take to the sky with the botanist clinging onto his tail.

The creature shook it's tail hard until Kai lets go. He ended up in a different part of the area as he landed in the bushes. Now that he is separated from Thumbelina, he hoped his friend, Gerda, can help and save the girl now.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt that Thumbelina was under some sort of sleeping spell because Gerda couldn't wake her up and have to use a potion to do the job. At least, that's my opinion. Remember to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Golden Child and Fire Prince

**Hi everyone. Sorry for a whole week without an update chapter. I was working on other DP stories and enjoying the beta for the 12th game of the series, The Thief and the Tinderbox, that I forgot to work on this chapter. We all know that Gerda was traveling with Ross on their way to Floralia and eventually meet with the Detective. But what about all that happen between that time? What were they doing? This chapter will tell you. Also, this chapter will be like a flashback chapter and because I love AquaStormXIV's Rise of the Snow Queen, which I hope she gets the chance to finish it, I'll be using her story for inspiration for the flashback. This chapter has a lot of dialogue, but it's part of the flashback. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Golden Child and Fire Prince

In the village of the Snowfall Kingdom, Gerda was listening to her grandmother's stories. She enjoys learning more about her family tree. Apparently, the first Golden Child happened to be her ancestor, Hansel. Not much had happened ever since the rise of the Snow Queen ended 10 years ago. The villagers have lived a happy and peaceful life. However, a new problem has occurred. One day, out of nowhere, strange pollen has reached her village and many people started to become sick. For the villagers' safety, Queen Snow White sent a decree that everyone has to remain inside their homes until the spread of the pollen stops.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it, Grandmother." Gerda insisted as she got up from the floor and went to the door.

She wonder who it could be. When she opened the door, she didn't expect this newcomer. The man has fiery red eyes and hair that reached to his chin. He has a sort of pale complexion, but not as pale like Snow White. He was very muscular and his entire outfit looks like the clothes of an adventurer. His sword is in it's sheath which it attached to his belt. One more thing Gerda noticed is his red cloak worn on his shoulders, trailing down to his boots. Perhaps he is of royalty?

"Are you Gerda, the Golden Child?" the man questioned.

"Yes." Gerda confirms.

"My name is Prince Ross Red and I need your help." Ross bluntly replied.

"What is it you need?" Gerda questioned.

"I'm sure that you already know of the pollen. I know its source and I need your help to stop the pollen from spreading further. The origin of the pollen came from the Kingdom of Floralia and I have someone there that I need to check up on. Will you come with me?" Ross asked.

"Alright, Prince Ross. Anything to help my village." Gerda replied before going back inside her house.

She was definitely excited. She didn't have an adventure in 10 years and now she might have another great adventure in saving the world.

"Who was that, Gerda?" her grandmother asked.

"Uh..." Gerda paused for a moment. "A friend. I'm going to Floralia."

In her room, which is neat with everything she has, Gerda took a few things before going back downstairs. She then meet up with Prince Ross outside before they started to travel together.

* * *

While the two were traveling...

Gerda was very quiet while traveling with Ross, mostly because he doesn't like to talk much. Plus, his fiery attitude didn't help either. He looked very stoic, probably better than Snow White. Nevertheless, that won't stop her from wanting to know more about her traveling companion and perhaps... Befriending him.

"Prince Ross, what can I do to help once we reach the kingdom?"

"With your powers as the Golden Child, you have the ability to be immune to the pollen's magic." Ross gave a blunt answer. There was some awkward silence for Gerda until Ross spoke up. "So… How is Snow White?"

Gerda perk her head up at the name, "You know her?"

"We were once..." Ross trailed off to find the right word. "Close."

"How did you two know each other?" Gerda asked in curiosity. When Ross didn't answer, Gerda answered his question. "She's doing well. She became the Queen of the Snowfall Kingdom after the Mountain King became too ill."

"The Snowfall Kingdom?" Ross frowned at the name.

"My parents told me that ever since Snow White's reign as the Snow Queen, the Mountain Kingdom became the Snowfall Kingdom." Gerda explained.

"Oh. Is she... Happy with her life?" Ross asked.

Gerda crossed her arms, "You seem awfully concern about her well-being."

"I'm not! I'm just... Curious, that's all. We haven't been talking for a while." Ross replied begrudgingly.

"Oh?" Gerda questioned. She wonder just exactly what the Prince meant by "a while". There was another moment of silence until she spoke again, "Why do you need to go to Floralia?"

"Like I said, there's someone there that I need to check up on." Ross replied in a vague answer. He wanted to talk less, but eventually he slowly reveal a bit more… He sighs, "There is a Princess there. Her name is Rapunzel. She's very dear to me and I want to know if she's alright… Even though her kingdom has been abandon."

* * *

The next day...

They continue to travel until they are getting closer to Floralia. Gerda still want to know more and possibly befriend the her companion.

"Prince Ross?" Gerda started the conversation.

"Hm?"

"Pardon my questioning but if you're a prince, what do you do?" Gerda questioned in curiosity.

"I travel- looking for adventure." Ross answer.

"Don't you have a kingdom to rule?" Gerda asked.

"I used to. I was Crown Prince, but my young twin sister probably took the throne after I left." Ross replied.

"Why did you leave?" Gerda continue to ask her questions.

"I had an argument with my sister. I disagreed with her choice in marrying a cursed man. Because of that, I left. We haven spoken in years." Ross answered with a hint of regret.

Gerda slowly put the pieces together until it clicked, "Your sister is Snow White."

Ross let out a small chuckle before he comments, "You are very bright."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gerda questioned. When he kept quiet, Gerda sighs, "Can I at least know what she was like in her younger years?"

Ross agreed to that question as he spoke about the happier times with his sister in nostalgia, "Snow White and I were blessed by the Goddess Flora because of our personalities. I was... More brash and quick to act. I was more outspoken and more outgoing. Snow was more gentler, quiet, and would take the time to think before she act."

"My grandmother told me of a story that there once was a woman who was called the 'Evil Queen'. Do you know who she was?" Gerda asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ross scowled for he did not like that woman. "She was my stepmother. After my mother, Queen Brunhilda, died from what was apparently poison, my father decided to take in that wrenched woman to be our new mother since he believed that we needed a motherly figure. He did it for us because we were young at that time... But it was better if he didn't. It was on her seventh birthday that my sister's beauty spread to the kingdom. Ever since then, our stepmother was very cold towards Snow. She would be cruel to her simply out of jealousy."

Gerda continued to listen as she continue to question, "What happened?"

"There was a law saying that when the royal children of the King and Queen reached their 16th birthday, there are allowed to leave the kingdom. I believed that my stepmother changed the rules for Snow White when my father left for... Important matters. She ran away at the age of 15. Apparently, the huntsmen who was with her returned to the castle without her. I got that drunk to confessed that it was that wretched woman who caused my sister to run." Ross explained.

"Was she safe?"

"Fortunately, yes. One day, she sent her snowy eagle with a note. It said that she has taken refuge with seven dwarfs who kindly took her in."

"That must have been nice for her." Gerda comments.

"Yes, but back at home, things didn't go well. After three years, Stepmother was making the kingdom fall into poverty, spending all of the royal treasury on her vanity, even going far to tax the people." Ross replied with a frown of his face. "One day, I followed her and saw her with a mirror. She learned the truth of my sister's state and started to find her. Unfortunately, she caught me and had her guards throw me in the dungeon. After she used her dark magic to cast a sleeping spell on an apple, she sent her guards to capture my sister." Gerda continue to listen to the story. "She arrest my sister and the dwarfs who were with her. She then bewitched my father and had a public execution for both of us. However, it was a pathetic excuse to get rid of Snow White. Luckily, the Frog Prince that my sister had befriended expose the Evil Queen's treachery to my father. Despite she was locked away, she managed to escaped."

"I see..." Gerda trailed off.

"It's almost getting dark. We will have to find a place to rest." Ross replied.

Gerda wanted to asked more, but she looked at the sky to find out that it was getting darker. Did time went by so fast? She didn't even realized it. After the two settled down in the forest, they went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the two resume on their travels to Floralia. Gerda continued to listen to Ross' story.

"There was an argument between us and the result is... We've gone separate paths."

"No wonder her life was filled with sorrow. That must be part of the reason why she seemed so sad." Gerda comments.

"What do you mean?" Ross questioned at the idea.

"Well, despite it was an argument, she must have been sad that you left. My grandmother would tell me the story of the Snow Queen with my best friend. She lost her son who was in a dreamless sleep. First her mother, you, and then her son. She had all lot of sadness in her life." Gerda explained.

"How would you know?"

"When I confronted her many years ago, I saw sorrow in her eyes. She must have missed you. You and her share that same sorrow."

Ross was surprised by the idea, but quickly return to his usual stoic expression before Gerda saw.

He brushed it off, "It doesn't matter anymore. We've gone separate ways. She's probably doesn't care about me anymore... Not after I didn't support her on her choice in marriage."

"How would you know? You never asked. Maybe if you come back, she'll be able to accept your apology and the both of you can make up from all those years of disagreement." Gerda suggested.

Ross kept quiet, leaving the Golden Child pondering if she suggested the wrong idea. She then stop when the Fire Prince didn't walk any further. She first look at Ross before following his gaze to see the magnificence Kingdom of Floralia. Many golden pollen was spreading around the land and there wasn't anyone there. It was completely... Abandon.

"We're here. Come on, let's go." Ross replied before moving forward again.

He didn't let Gerda know, but he decided to keep her suggestion in mind. After all, it wasn't a bad suggest. Once the two step on the kingdom's soil, plant monsters appeared. Gerda wanted to help, but her powers were not working. The enchanted vines must be very powerful and too strong for a simple touch to stop them. The magic was too stubborn for her to get rid of it. Ross, on the other hand, took out his flaming sword and incinerated all of the vines to ashes. They continued to venture deeper into the kingdom. However, Ross can't shake this feeling that someone was watching them. Eventually, they walked further until they reached the Halls of Guardians.

Gerda noticed six statues of the Guardians who are blessed by the Goddess Flora. Rapunzel, the one Ross is looking for. Briar Rose, Snow White, and Ivy Green... Two of the statues were damaged, but she can easily make out one of them.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you." Gerda spoke after seeing Ross' statue without a head and unreadable plague.

"Someone's coming." Ross whispered.

Gerda stayed quiet and heard that there was indeed footsteps... And they were getting closer. She went to the courtyard to the left- to hide, but instead she stood still to stared in awe at Briar Rose's statue. The Princess was missing two bracelets. Meanwhile, Ross hid in Ivy Green's greenhouse, where he saw a statue of the decreased Guardian. She was missing something in her hands, but this isn't the time to be sightseeing. He waited as the mysterious figure is getting closer. BAM! A large plant monster appear! Ross pulled out his sword and step from his hiding place. He destroyed the monstrosity before turning his attention at the unknown woman.

"Who are you? Have you been following us?" Ross questioned, being on his guard.

"No! Wait, Prince Ross! I know this person." Gerda came out from the courtyard. "Hello, Detective."

Ross backs down and told the girl, "Stay here. I'm going to investigate the area."

Ross left the area and wander off. He wasn't that far so he heard Gerda's delighted voice as she tells this "Detective" about her adventures so far.

* * *

Gerda couldn't remember much that had happened. First, she remembered climbing the beanstalk. Next, she was taken by the plant monsters. Her powers were not strong enough to nullify the magic. Just what magic were the vines imbued with? When they took her to the outside of the tower, that was when she blacked out. She didn't remember anything. Though... She thought she heard Ross' voice asking if she was alright. Then she was put in here. But where is here?

"It's so dark here... And cold." Gerda replied in a small voice within this small, confine space.

She is not claustrophobic, she is not afraid of enclosed space. However, she didn't like being inside wherever this is- where it is dark. She tried banging on what could be the lid, but it won't open. It was locked... She was trapped inside. She continued banging on the lid for at least six hours until the lid was no longer locked. She screamed as she threw the lid away from her. She was panting from all the banging she did.

Looking up to see who saved her, she express her faith, "I knew you'd find me, Detective!"

"What's that?" the Detective questioned on an object near Gerda.

"I think it's some kind of handle for one of the gargoyle statue. Someone must have taken it off and put it inside this casket with me." Gerda answered as she give the Detective the object.

"Are you coming?" the Detective questioned before she left the room.

"I don't think I'll be much help, so I won't get in the way. Be careful, Detective. I believe in you." Gerda replied as the Detective nods her head before leaving.

* * *

After the pollen was gone, Gerda received news from the Detective that she and Ross has saved everyone. They even saved Rapunzel and her sister, Belladonna. Knowing that the world is now safe, the brave Golden Child returns home to the Snowfall Kingdom.

"Gerda, you're back!" her grandmother gave her a hug.

"Yes, I'm home."

"How was your adventure?" she questioned.

"It was wonderful. The Detective and Prince Ross saved everyone, Grandmother!"

Gerda was about to rush back outside when her grandmother stopped her, "Where are you going, Gerda?"

"To see Kai. I'm sure he must be worried since I didn't told him that I was leaving." Gerda answered as she runs to the house next to hers and knocked on the door.

Noah opened the door and smiled at Gerda. However, he frown, but quickly smiled again before Gerda notice the change in expression.

"Gerda, how..." Noah trailed off, not sure on what to say. "Are you?"

"I'm fine, Noah. Is Kai home? I need to speak to him." Gerda questioned.

"Um... I'm afraid Kai is not home yet." Noah offered, hoping that Gerda take the bait.

"Oh..." her tone suggested that she was disappointed. Noah didn't want to explain the entire story. It might worry the girl, though he will admit, he is worried himself. "He must be busy with his studies."

"Yes. I'll... I'll tell him of your visit when he returns." Noah gently replied as he closed the door.

Three days passed and Gerda still haven't heard from Kai. She assumed that he was mad at her for leaving the kingdom so abruptly. However, is wasn't until a week later that she has been having nightmares. She sees Kai in danger and a young girl's voice asking for her help. Knowing that it can't be some dream, Gerda decides to return to the Kingdom of Floralia. Her adventure is not over yet.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review and favorite.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning of a Love Triangle

**Hi everyone. As much as I wished it was Kai and Gerda, it will mostly be Gwyn and Gerda in this chapter since we saw them the most. This will also cover the entire bonus game. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Beginning of a Love Triangle

It took a few days for Gerda to return to Floralia, but eventually, she made it. However, much of the kingdom has changed. The ground was over growing with plants that she hardly recognize some of the places that she'd been to. Throughout the areas she has been, many of Kai's books were scattered everywhere. Where is Kai? What was that dream she had? What would he be doing in an abandon kingdom? Eventually she manage to enter the place below the tower. What she saw was shocking. Many carnivorous-looking plants are around the place! How did this area change in just one week? She then turned to a statue that has caught her attention. The statue is a man, but he was chained to the wall. She walked closer, examining it.

 _'How strange, this statue looked realistic.'_ Gerda thought as she reached out to touch the side of the man's cheek.

The moment she touch the statue, a curse was lifted, revealing it was a real man. Gerda gasped as she jumped back as the young man open his mouth to speak:

"Thank you for freeing me, miss. I must have accidentally triggered a magical trap."

"How did you accidentally got caught in this situation?" Gerda questioned.

"Hm... I don't remember how. I was searching for someone when I saw a creature of some sort. Then I ended up here." the man replied.

"There is a ladder in the Forgotten Garden. Can you help me? I'm looking for someone as well." Gerda asked.

"I am much oblige to help." the man replied. "Unfortunately, there is still the matter of these chains... If you would be so kind?"

Gerda nodded and went outside. She don't know why, but she felt that she have seen the man before. But where? Eventually, she found the key that was near a burrow and freed the man. She even help him from being tangled in the loose chains.

"At last." the man sighed in relief. "Thank you, miss. My name is Gwyn. I am a prince from a faraway country."

"Why would you be looking for someone in this place?" Gerda questioned, recalling that Gwyn is also looking for someone.

"I do not know what kind of place this is, but it is crawling with enchanted traps. We must find a way out." Gwyn was more focus on keeping the kind lady safe.

As Gerda joined up with Gwyn, she keeps on feeling that the man seemed awfully familiar. Nevertheless, Gerda rather much enjoyed his company as they walk together to the Forgotten Garden. Gwyn lowered the ladder, going down first before Gerda did. When she caught up with him, she notice that he was looking at a pink flower.

"That's odd... I believe this flower came from elsewhere." Gwyn comments.

Gerda kneel to the ground to examine the flower. It was so strange to see this flower closed up. She touched it two times until the petals opened to reveal a tiny sleeping girl. She tried awaking the child, but her powers didn't stir her. The magic must have been strong that even she, as the Golden Child, can't wake her. She then vaguely remember waking a prince up 10 years ago. But she didn't know his name. What was his name?

When Gwyn took a closer look at the child, he exclaimed in excitement, "I've seen this girl before! While I was traveling with my mother, I began to have a recurring dream and this child was asking for my help. That's why I'm here."

 _'She does seem like the one in my dreams as well...'_ Gerda thought.

She notice that the prince was frowning, "She did not seem this small when she came to my dreams... What could she need of me? Regardless, it is my duty as prince to protect those in need. I will stay here and guard her."

Gerda understands as she went off. She returned to the burrow, where she saw three fairies.

One of them spoke, "A Wicked Witch had sworn revenge on Flora. She's set traps everywhere hoping to catch her. We must be careful."

 _'This witch must be the reason why Kai is missing.'_

"The last two princesses have gone, Floralia has fallen! The goddess is vulnerable."

 _'I hope the princesses and Ross are happy on their adventure. How are the princesses related to the Goddess Flora becoming weak?'_

"Such news the wind carries! The Flora goddess is weak, she cannot hold to her form. The natural balance is in danger!"

 _'That doesn't sound good at all. I must hurry... Maybe that girl can help us.'_

* * *

While Gerda was searching for plant ingredients to make a potion for the little girl, Gwyn continued to watch over the sleeping child. Suddenly, a screech can be heard and he saw a... Flying monkey? It stops flying to see the sleeping girl and tried to snatch her as quick as he can. Gwyn won't allow that to happen. He shield the girl from the creature, but he was getting attacked by furry small punches. It didn't hurt, seeing that the creature was tiny, but it is hard to get rid of it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Gerda has come back with a pink bottle in her hands.

"Gwyn!" Gerda exclaimed as she tries to help the prince. However, when she got halfway, a white eagle swoop down and carry the creature away with it's sharp talons. Once it is safe, Gerda asked, "Are you alright?"

"Those beasts must be the creation of some evil power. But there's no need to worry, that eagle is my mother's familiar. She's always been a little overprotective." Gwyn answered.

 _'Why does he seem so familiar?'_ Gerda questioned in thought.

She was getting frustrated at failing to find the answer. However, it is not the time to be thinking that. She has to help the girl. She kneel to the ground again and poured a single drop on her. She stirred and slowly got up, holding a yellow flower in her hands.

When the girl made eye contract with Gerda, the little girl cried out, "Please help me! I need to get home! I have to..."

The little girl didn't get a chance to finished her sentence. Instead, she let out a scream because another flying monkey had snatched her. It flew away to the edge of the cliff.

"The winged creature took her to that cliff! We must follow after them. We'll need to find a hook." Gwyn replied. Luckily, Gerda have a grappling hook when she was searching for the ingredients and gladly gave it to the prince. He attached it to a rope and shot an arrow from his bow. He tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure. He then turned to Gerda, "Now let's go after that beast."

* * *

Gwyn was the first to climb up and then Gerda. He was a gentleman, helping pulled Gerda up when she was getting closer to the edge. When the Golden Child looked around, she was surprised to see that they were in the forest again.

Gwyn looked around before expressing his frustration, "How on earth did we manage to lose sight of a winged monkey?" After looking around, he notice a bush have moved. "Wait, there's something in the bushes."

Gerda examine the bush that Gwyn was talking about and the leaves were moving. What could it be? Another small animal? She moved the twigs aside to see...

"Gerda! Thank goodness I found you!"

"Kai! How did you-" Gerda got cut off.

"There's no time to explain! This girl- Thumbelina- she fell victim to the same curse I did and her memories is all but lost. We must break this curse and fast! You are the Golden Child, only you can help her." Kai bluntly told her.

Gerda nodded and lend a hand. Kai got on as she gently place him on her shoulder.

"Perhaps the way to break the spell your friend mentioned is beyond this door." Gwyn suggested.

Gerda approached the door to put in a Flame Badge under the loin and a Frost Badge under the eagle. The badges glowed until the door opens. They entered only to see that they were too late as the flying monkey went through a portal with Thumbelina.

"We're too late!" Gerda exclaimed.

"There must be a passageway on the other side of the water. We should follow that monkey. Are you... truly the Golden Child?" Gwyn questioned.

Gerda was a bit stun by the sudden questioned, but nodded, "Yes, my name is Gerda."

What the prince said after really surprised both her and Kai, "Then it was you who saved me all those years ago. I am Snow White's son, I owe my life to you. It is my honor to provide you with any aid you require."

Gerda was still shocked at the news that she couldn't say anything. Kai, on the other hand, was confused. Gerda never told him about saving the prince of their homeland before. He wasn't sure how to feel. If they weren't in a rush to save Thumbelina, he was sure that he would want Gerda to not be "distracted" by Prince Gwyn's charm and words. What was he thinking? This is _absolutely_ not the time to be thinking about that. But why was he a bit annoyed? Was it because this is between his childhood friend, the prince, and himself included? Unaware by the Golden Child, Kai secretly hoped that Gerda and the prince's relationship will be one sided, not mutual.

Gerda had not said anything and went to Brunhilda's monument to place the remaining elements on the elemental podium. The Earth Sphere and the Wind Sphere. She noticed that there is a red Fire Sphere and a blue Water Sphere.

 _'Those weren't here before I came here. Did Ross and Snow put them there?'_ Gerda thought.

When all the elements of nature is on the podium, the passageway opened. When Gwyn replied that he will protect Gerda, she couldn't help, but blushed a bit. She hoped that neither Gwyn or Kai saw her face that has a tinge of pink on it. After she took a deep breath to calm herself down, the three of them entered the passageway.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Thumbelina was taken to a room to the right. Enchanted vines blocked the room once the door closed. Above her are vines that formed a circle. It looked like some kind of portal... Or looking glass. She saw the face of a scarred woman.

"Hahaha, at last! You have returned my little pet!" Mother Gothel replied.

"I'm not your pet!" Thumbelina yelled.

She tried to make the monkey let go of her, but he won't do so easily. It was a while until she felt that her curse was weakening.

"What?!" the Witched Witch exclaimed as Thumbelina is no longer the size of a thumb.

She sent a vine to grab the girl before she could escape the room.

 _'Hm... So the little mice manage to reverse the curse by doing some alchemy...'_ Mother Gothel thought.

* * *

The trio found themselves in Flora Sanctuary. There were many magic circles too.

"I can feel the strong presence of an evil aura here. This must be the core of the curses." Gwyn comments.

Gerda understood that they need to be careful. However, if this is the core of the curses, all she needs to do is to destroy the core to break all the curses. She notice that there are vines covering a door to the right, but they're not the same vines that attacked her a few days ago. Something caught her eyes beneath the statue of Flora. There were tweezers under the hole and Kai wanted to help, so she put him down for him to retrieve the item.

"Don't worry about me, I'll only get in the way. I know you'll figure out a way to break the curse. I trust you." Kai replied.

"I understand." Gerda replied, though she does hope she can find a way to break his curse.

She continued searching for any more items and eventually found all the scattered emblem for something. When she return to the sanctuary, it was after she complete the alchemy puzzle that Kai's curse was lifted and the vines disappeared.

"I knew you could do it, thank you." Kai expressed his gratitude. "I should tell you the whole story. Thumbelina is actually Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and the Guardian of Nature's balance. I'm not sure what happened, but she must have been terribly weak to fall victim to this curse. We need to send her back to her home to recuperate; our world needs her protection."

Gerda nodded as she went to gather some of the decor for the door. They entered Rapunzel's Illuminated Chantry to see vines with a woman behind what looks like a portal above the ceiling. At least five flying monkeys are flying around. One of the vines is holding Thumbelina. Throughout the chantry, there were many golden cages hanging around the ceiling. Why would there be such a thing in Rapunzel's shrine?

"Thumbelina's curse is broken, but now she's trapped!" Kai exclaimed.

"Go, I'll take care of those monkeys! No harm will come to Thumbelina." Gwyn replied, knowing that Gerda needed to find something that might help them save Thumbelina.

When Gerda left, Gwyn start taking out his ice arrows and aim them at the monkeys. The monkeys, feared at being shot at, all left. Gwyn notice that he only has two arrows left.

"Are you going to try?" Kai questioned.

"It's worth to try." Gwyn answered. He tried aiming at the vines, but it wasn't working. Maybe he has to try again. He was about to use his last arrow when Gerda came back. "We must hurry. There's not a moment to lose."

"Ice won't be enough to destroy the vines. Perhaps, if we can combine extreme heat and cold together..." Kai suggested.

"And I know just what to find." Gerda replied as she puts a purple floral ring on a slot. The box opened to give her the last wraith she needs. She took the wraith and exit the room to go through a portal. You see, the three emblem she found opened a portal to Rosaria. A few minutes later, she returned with the Fire Agate. "I have it!"

"We will do this together." Gwyn spoke as Gerda agrees.

As Gwyn used his last ice arrow and aim it at the center of the plants, Gerda took out the Fire Agate and was ready to throw it. Gwyn released his arrow at the same time Gerda threw the stone. It hit the woman as the vines were destroyed. Thumbelina fell, but was caught in Kai's arms.

"I have her! We need to get her home, quickly!" Kai replied.

"Hurry, there's no time to lose." Gwyn urges as the three of them ran out of the room.

When the three of them left the shrine, more vines came. It blocked the room they just exit and more of the vines appeared. Some even attempted to block the portal. They can hear the voice of a woman, the one they assumed started this mess.

"Run all you want, little mice. You will never leave this place, never!" laughter filled the halls.

However, acting quickly, Gerda made the vines moved away from the portal with her powers as the Golden Child. They ran to Flora's throne in Rosaria and Kai let the girl go. Thumbelina sat on her floral throne to concentrate. She can feel a piece of her power returning. The vines managed to came through the portal and was about to attack when they stopped, unable to reach the Goddess. Thumbelina opened her green eyes as the flowers on her throne bloomed. She used her powers to destroyed the vines. When everything was over, the three of them stood in front of the child Goddess. Gerda in the middle, Gwyn to her left and Kai to her right.

She smiled at the three of them, "My memories has been restored, as well as a modicum of my power. Thank you for answering my call. You have all my deepest gratitude and I am gladdened the journey has seen you likewise rewarded. I must stay in Rosaria to replenish my powers before I can return. But I will rest easy, knowing the three of you will be there in my stead."

The three nodded and returned to their world from a portal that Thumbelina had opened for them. They ended up in the area with the Tree of Life and Death. After taking one more look at the kingdom...

"Gerda, are you coming?" Kai asked.

The girl turned to smile at her friend, "Of course, it's time to go home." She joined with the botanist and the prince as the three of them followed the trail that will lead them home to the Snowfall Kingdom. "What do you think the Goddess meant about the rewards we received?"

"I don't know..." Kai trailed off.

"I don't know what she meant, but I found someone important that I thought was lost." Gwyn answered, however, Gerda is oblivious that he meant her.

"The adventure and the meeting of new friends is bigger than any rewards to give." Gerda replied. "What will you do when you get home, Kai?"

"I'm going to continue my studies so I can protect those I care about." Kai answered, though Gerda was unaware that he specifically meant her.

"What about you, Gwyn?"

"I'm returning to my duties. I have learned so much." Gwyn replied. He addressed to Gerda, "You should come to the palace someday."

Kai wasn't sure if there was any meaning behind the invitation, but he brushed it off. Perhaps he is just being friendly with her. After all, they did meet a few years ago. It wasn't that much of a big deal. Besides, what he's doing is to ensure that his friend is safe. Something that all three of them have in common. As the sun started to set, the prince, the botanist, and the Golden Child have returned to the Snowfall Kingdom, where cheers came from the villagers.

Gerda sighed happily, "There is no place like home."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Last more chapter and we'll be done. Remember to review and favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10: Let Fate decide Your Future

**Hello everyone! Since this is the last chapter, it will be shorter than the rest. I hope you all have enjoyed my story and are ready for the last chapter of The Thumbelina Curse. So sad, but don't worry! I already plan out more DP stories! And it's up for you as a writer and a reader to decide. The choice will be at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Let Fate decide Your Future

In Rosaria, Thumbelina can now rest easy. Mother Gothel can no longer reach her since her friends have stopped her. She even make sure no other portals can come in to Rosaria. The only ones who can come are the ones she allows. As for her powers, she knew it will take time for all of them to come back, but she doesn't need to worry. She is back home in Rosaria, where she is safe and sound. The child Goddess was taking a stroll around her garden. She was looking for an empty spot in the patch of flowers when she saw it. There it is. A lonely spot where a fairy ring stood, at the center of her garden.

Thumbelina took our her yellow flower. A yellow primrose flower. The flower of eternal love, huh? It suits the name. The Goddess plant her flower in the fairy ring. It shall be the center of all her flowers- where each plants can be admire for their beauty, big or small. A smile spread across her face as a warm feeling is in her chest. She will never forget about her Fairy Prince. Never will she lose her memories again. Never.

After she was finish staring at her flower for a few more minutes, Thumbelina went to her throne to ponder on her thoughts. It will soon be close... That day. Soon, the ceremony in the Swan Kingdom will come where she will regenerate her powers. Although she will have replenish all her powers by then, she needs the Magic Seed to renew them. It's like the seasons. Each year has a different winter, spring, summer, and fall. That is how her powers function is a way. When she is given renewal powers, she can do more that she couldn't have done before. It will also give her the strength to do her duties as a Goddess.

However, she couldn't help, but feel that something will go wrong. She doesn't know when the danger will be, but it was bound to happen. Fate assures it. Her mind then trails off to her three Guardians. Prince Ross, Princess Rapunzel, and Princess Belladonna are on their journey to find a secluded place. It could be Fate that will lead them to the Dire Tree where they might help her. She knew because one of them has been to Dire Island before on several occasion.

Even now, Thumbelina can sense that one of her Swan Guards, the current Swan Princess, is feeling a bit... Rebellious against her. However, unlike what she did before by choosing her three helpers, she shall let Fate play it's part. She feels sorry about breaking the three up, but she shall contact Prince Ross Red for help since she don't know if the danger will happen this year or in the near future. After all, it's no harm to be sure, right?

Prince Ross Red has always supervised her revival ever since he left the Snowfall Kingdom and started his travels around the world. This year, he must come to the Dire Tree, in case if there is a problem that he can help. She may not know her fate in the future, but she trust a certain Swan Guard and the Fire Prince to decide on what is best when that danger arrives.

As for the Fairytale Detective, who has been saving many people and have done many good deeds... Perhaps she might meet her someday. And when she does, she will be looking forward for that day to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village of the Snowfall Kingdom...

Gerda was very more confident in using her powers. She was in her room, writing to the Detective about her adventures with Gwyn and Kai. She was about to finish the letter when her grandmother entered her room.

"Gerda, you have mail." her grandmother told her.

"Who is it from?" Gerda questioned, turning her attention to an envelope.

"I don't know." her grandmother answered as she gave the girl the mail.

It was light blue and there was the Snowfall Kingdom's crest on it. She opened the envelope to see a letter. It was an invitation!

Dear Gerda,

With special permission from Queen Snow White,

you are personally invited to the Snowfall Kingdom Palace.

I wished to talk with you and to learn more about you

after our brief moment as children and what had

happen 10 years after. I'd be honored if you come.

From,

Prince Gwyn

Gerda smiled at the invitation. Looks like she will have to finish her letter to the Detective another time.

"Where are you going, Gerda?" her grandmother asked as she left her room.

"To the palace." Gerda answered as she went outside.

* * *

 **Now, like I said, there will be a choice. If you wish to go backwards... You'll get the story of James and all of his wives, from birth to death. However, if you wish to go forward... You'll get the story of the expanding Snowfall/Floralia royal family and the other games that are related to them. What I mean by expanding is we'll see what they were doing while the Detective was on her other cases. Please let my know in the reviews. And don't worry, I'll eventually do the other choice since I think both ideas have great potential. So please pick your choice in the reviews and remember to favorite.**


End file.
